Canada helps Psychologists
by FireCacodemon
Summary: My homework is to create a revision tool to help me with Psychology...so I came up with this      Canada returnes from a world meeting. Only to be given a job from his boss. to help some Psychologists complete their experiment.


FireCacodemon: this will be my 3rd revision fan-fiction...

Canada: Why are you doing this?

FireCacodemon: It helps me...maybe not anyone else but it helps me

Canada: Oh...ok

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia and this was for Psychology...that will be handed in on Friday

Canada: Are you sure you should post this if its homework?

FireCacodemon: If anyone reads this fan-fiction I will be amazed.

Canada: Shall we get on with the story?

FireCacodemon: Sure

* * *

><p>Williams et al (1981): Does TV Affect Children's Behaviour?<p>

I've just returned home from another world meeting. My brother America was being loud and England was there fighting with America. I noticed that Turkey and Greece were fighting over Japan again. Why can't they both just accept that Japan can be friends with whoever he wants but then again...if China and Italy weren't there I don't think Japan really had a chance at voicing what he wanted to say. I sat in my seat trying to get heard but in the end...my Canadian voice didn't get heard. I'm Canada by the way and I noticed that America was talking about television...strange but he watches it ever day and then some people like China and Japan, they just don't watch television much...I mean I went over to Japan's house and he told me he would rather stay outside and watch the seasons change. I don't mind that but it's been snowing in my country so I decided to stay inside.

Lately though I met some psychologists and they seemed to be interested in 3 towns while they were looking at my country. I though they couldn't see my but it turns out they could see me which was a real surprise. Not many people and nations can see me so when they came up and talked to me I was surprised. They asked me if they could talk to my boss...well...I didn't have a problem with that so I took them to see my boss and smiled at them. I was told to leave the room while they discussed something together but to be honest...that didn't seem to bother me much and since I was always alone anyway it didn't seem to bother me.

A little while later though the psychologists and my boss came out the room with smiles on their faces...I wonder what they discussed. I looked at my boss confused before I noticed my polar bear coming towards me. I went down and picked up the bear and nuzzled my face into him. I noticed that my boss turned to me and I looked confused on what they were going to ask of me but I knew it could be nothing good. I was just happier to go home and make pancakes with maple syrup but I guess I can't do that today.

"Canada, this is Tannis Williams and her colleagues. You are aware that in a small, remote town in British Columbia have applied for a television transmitter to be installed?" My boss asked me. I looked at my boss before I remembered where British Columbia was located in my country.

"You do know the reason they never had any television reception was because they were in mountains?" I asked my boss. He simply nodded at me and I sighed. I noticed that the psychologists wanted to hear that news from me. I looked down at my bear and my bear looked back up at me.

"Who are you?" The bear asked me. I was getting a little irritated by this but then again...I gave him a name years ago and I still can't remember his name.

"I'm Canada" I told my polar bear. I looked at my boss again.

"You need to get that bear sorted out" He told me and I looked down a little depressed.

"I know sir" I replied to my boss and he smiled and pulled out a letter. I looked at the letter before I took hold of the letter. I opened the letter and put the envelope in my pocket before I started to read the letter. It wasn't exactly a normal letter but more of a mission that my boss just doesn't want to tell anyone which seems to annoy me a little. I mean I'm right here! Why can't you just tell me?

Maple Leaf -^_^-

It turns out these psychologists are looking into the children's behaviour before and after television. The only problem was that they wanted to do the experiment in 3 different towns which don't want their name said...sorry guys...can't tell you. I'll tell you the names of the towns when the psychologists come up with them but I don't know them yet...sorry. Yeah they are going to check if television affects people's behaviour...I never thought about that. What happens if it's true? If it is even linked to it...is television bad? I should ask my brother America about it later.

Apparently it's a natural experiment...they just told me that I shouldn't worry about it since they didn't need help setting anything up. They wanted to measure other information as well about the children. I thought it would be better to find a school they wanted to look at in the three towns. I took them around the schools and they chose the school which they wanted. They told me that they were going to measure the aggression of the children in the playground and the classrooms, their leisure activities the community were involved in, intelligence level of the children...I prefer their IQ but never mind and their creativity and reading ability of the children. They found two schools in the other two towns as well and they said that this experiment was going to go over a long period of time.

Along with working for my boss, I'm also working with the experiment since the psychologists were the people who I was supposed to be looking after. There was only one bad thing...my boss has given me work and so have the psychologists...not fair. At this moment I wasn't holding onto my bear and I was a little upset by that. I was standing in the school ground and I was watching the children in the play ground enjoying themselves. The psychologist decided that we should stay there but not observe the children until they were comfortable with them in their class room. I thought that it was a good idea but then again...they were all a little distracted when I came into the class room since I knew everyone in the towns we were looking at. They weren't too keen on the psychologists though...they soon grew use to them though which was good. Once the students were happy with the psychologists in the room then, Tannis Williams decided that they should observe them.

I need to tell you about the three towns that need to be named before I forget. The town that was getting the television was to be called Notel, meaning no television. The next town to be named only had one channel on their television so that was called Unitel, meaning one television channel. The third and last town to be named was called Multitel, meaning multiple television channels. The funny thing was...they were all neighbouring towns. All the three towns were studied before television was introduced to Notel...and then two years after that.

Maple Leaf -^_^-

It turns out that the psychologists found that more information came from the observations of the aggressive behaviour. I never knew that television had so much impact on children and possibly adults. The children were twice as aggressive after television was introduced...does this make the people who make television...a bad influence for people around the world? Or is it the fact that the programs invented are causing the aggression to sped among the children. It was also found that the children and adults were spending less than half the time they had spent previously on other leisure activities. To be honest...I wasn't expecting such a change in the behaviour of the children in British Columbia. Both boys and girls noticed more of a gender difference from watching television. The roles of gender were emphasised on television. We also noticed that the children became less creative...America watches television all the time...oh...that must be why he came up with Globaman at the world meetings. That also explains why his IQ dropped as well, from television. We also noticed that the children from Notel were more aggressive...but in Unitel and Multitel were very similar to each other.

We came to a conclusion that television does affect children's behaviour. The levels of aggression from the children in the Notel town increased after television was introduced. Television also seemed to affect how much time children played in the snow of Canada...which is sad really. Everyone loves snow...unless you like the sun but I love the snow. You won't do much in the snow apart from have a snowball fight since television drops your creativity and IQ down...poor kids.

We came up with good and bad points from the experiment...I was told off from the psychologists for playing in the snow when we were suppose to evaluate the method they used. I remember France when he scolded me from messing in the snow. Habits are hard to break ok? Tannis Williams called for her friends to come over so that we could get the evaluation done. We all sat down in the conference room since I decided to take them there so that we can discuss it there. A strength of the whole study was that it was a real place? Well yeah it was a real place. Look on the map with my country on! But the other fact was that it happened naturally so it was more to real life...which is a good thing for psychologists. The children followed were the same children follower before and after the television was introduced in the two-year period so the information collected could be directly compared. Also having the children observed in their natural surroundings; at school in the class and playground. The psychologists made sure that the children were also use to them so that they behaved like they would do normally.

I found the only two weaknesses in the whole experiment and they both took it down...like I wasn't here. I said that they didn't work out the whole time issue with the television. They put down that they had no control over how long or what they watched or the adult supervision and control of viewing. I suggested that the observations might be biased, this being the fact that they were seeing what they wanted to see...like they were blocking bits out. There was a possibility that they put the levels of aggression higher because they expected more aggressive behaviour from the children from Notel...I'm not sure if they were being honest but I don't have any evidence to back my thoughts up.

I reported back to my boss the findings and he seems happy with me. I had my polar bear back with me in my arms so I was happy and I believe my boss was happy as well. I did my job and that was all that seemed to matter about me. If they get what they want then I'm happy for them. I'm still not sure on television though...I don't watch mine enough to really take notice but it affects my people a lot. Well I'm sure you now know the Williams et al case study in my home country of Canada.

Bye-bye

Canada

P.S. I've only just realised something...the name I was given by France was Mathew Williams. Does this affect my surname at all? I'll ask France later.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: If you have read this fan-fiction then...thanks<p>

Canada: I don't want you being forgotten so I've asked other nations to read this...

FireCacodemon: Do you really think they will listen?

Canada: No but if people do read it then...you have some readers...right?

FireCacodemon: I guess so...Everything that happend in this fan-fiction really did happen.

Canada: Let's just go before they kill you for putting education into the system and the fan-fiction.

FireCacodemon: Maybe next time I'll just not post them?

Canada: Ok then.

FireCacodemon: review if there is anyone reading it and if you want to...no one has to read and review...if they don't want to.


End file.
